Under My Power
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: It's been two years since the Labyrinth and Sarah is closer to her brother than ever, so what happens when the two get a few unexpected guests?


Under My Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

Sarah Williams sighed and leaned her head back to look at the cloudy sky. _Has it truly been just two years?_ She turned to look down at the sleeping toddler beside her, smiling a little._ Apparently, he wouldn't still be this little otherwise._

Two years ago, Sarah had accidently wished her baby brother away to the Goblins then run their king's labyrinth to get him back. King Jareth had offered her all of her dreams, but she still refused in favor of Toby.

"Sawah?" She blinked to see Toby's slightly mismatched eyes looking up at her. "You 'kay?" She smiled indulgently at him and picked him up, causing him to laugh.

"Come on, Toby – if I don't get you to bed, Karen will have my head." The toddler giggled as his sister hoisted him up in the air. As she headed back into the house, Toby looked over her shoulder to watch the white owl blinking at them from the tree.

She put him to bed, tucking Lancelet in beside him. "Goodnight Toby." The toddler only blinked sleepily. She smiled at him before turning away and turning off the light. Toby lifted his head to look out the window where the owl sat watching him, as if protecting him. The toddler continued to watch it in fascination.

Sarah sighed as she sat at her vanity mirror. "Two years…" She was a lot closer to Toby now, though her step-mother was still evil. She looked at her reflection and focused on the empty space at her bed, wished she could call Didymus , Ludo and Hoggle. She hadn't called them in a long time, but Karen had come too close to seeing them the last time.

She sighed and looked to the window. She would even like to see the Goblin King, if only to remember.

"_He still has my eyes…_"

Her eyes widened and she whirled back to the mirror, searching the reflection for the owner of that voice. "Goblin King?" The teen didn't get an answer and she slumped slightly. "I could have sworn… that he was here…"

A crash came from Toby's room, followed by a cry. Her emerald eyes widened again, this time in fear as she ran from the room. "Toby!"

The door to his room was open and she could hear groaning from inside. Sarah panicked and ran into the room, determined to get her brother and run if need be, but she stopped dead in shock just past the door.

Toby was sitting on his bed, calmly watching the man standing in front of his crib. On the floor was another man, clutching his head and moaning. The man standing with Toby, glaring down at the would-be thief, had long pale blonde hair and a dark cloak thrown over his shoulders.

Sarah's mind seemed to go into a temporary lockdown as he turned his head to meet her gaze. Mismatched eyes stared into her emerald ones and she took a tentative step forward. "Jareth…"

A small smirk touched his lips before he turned back to the thief. The Goblin King deftly created a crystal with a flick of his wrist and tossed the ball at the man on the floor. Both crystal and man disappeared in a flash of light, breaking Sarah from her daze and she ran to make sure Toby was okay.

Jareth merely watched her check over her brother. Once she was finished she sighed in relief and turned back to him. He raised an amused eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What the matter, dear Sarah? Nothing to say?"

"Thank you."

He blinked and brought up a gloved hand to clean out his ear. "My apologies, I believe something was in my ear – come again?"

She scowled at him but quickly recomposed herself. "I said, 'thank you', for saving Toby." She watched him for a moment, not sure of what to make of his smile before turning back to Toby when the toddler called her name softly. "So what now?"

The Goblin King came up behind her, looking at the toddler over her shoulder. "Well," she jumped and turned her head slightly, making them both remember the time when he first showed her the labyrinth. "With him here, we can't go anywhere without taking him with us."

"Toby be good." The girl turned back to her brother, biting her lip. Ever since they had come back from the Underground, Toby had been more mature, not crying so often and being able to speak more easily than most children. "We go?"

She sighed and turned her head slightly to look at the face hovering at her shoulder. It was true that she had dreamt of him, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to go with him, not yet anyway. But Toby was looking up at her with almost pleading eyes and she couldn't help but give in with another sigh. "Alright."

Jareth smirked as she picked up her brother. He wrapped an arm around her waist, earning a surprised yelp and a blush from her. Lowering his head to her ear, he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine. "The Labyrinth hasn't been the same since you left…"

Before she realized what happened, they were at his castle, looking down at the vast maze surrounding it. "Your friends weren't the only ones to miss you…" She straightened slightly to look at the forest to one side where she saw Ludo with Didymus and Hoggle. Jareth's other arm wrapped around her shoulders, mindful of the toddler now grinning in her arms.

"You're under my power, dear Sarah, and I don't plan on letting you go again."

* * *

AN: My first Labyrinth fic, so forgive me if it sucks. ; Thank you all for reading anyway, and please tell me how I can improve!


End file.
